Jewel's Nightmare
Jewel's Nightmare is an banned episode of the 2013 Lalaloopsy TV series. The workers of the show made this episode, but was later canned by MGA due to lots of content not suitable for children and ended up firing them. It was only aired on Family Jr. in Canada once. Transcript (intro) (title card) Jewel's voice: Jewel's Nightmare. (At Crumbs' house outside, Jewel walks outside) Jewel: Mwahahahaha! Suzette finally failed this time! She finally gave up now! Tippy (Voice only): Are you dumb or something?! (After a few seconds, however, the sky darkens and black clouds hide the sun.) Jewel: WHAT HAPPENED?! MAYBE THE WRITERS GET BORED TODAY. (Tri-colored lightning bolts crack across the sky, and Jewel finds herself looking up at three gargantuan Angry Birds. They look as if they have her right where they want her. She looks around and begins to run, the background behind her turning to vertical black stripes on a white field. Pull back to show her running in very slow motion down a long corridor with these stripes on the walls. This shot is seen as if it were a photographic negative—white becomes black, blue becomes orange, and so on. The accompanying music sounds as if it is being played backwards.) (When she has nearly reached the camera, the view shifts to behind her. The end of the corridor begins to recede and fade from sight as she keeps running. She looks back over her shoulder, panicked and terrified, and the camera turns around to show the birds floating toward her with evil smiles on their faces. They are in normal color. She runs on, still looking back for a while before turning to see ahead of himself. The door finally comes into view; she runs head-on into this, normal color and motion returning.) (She tumbles backward to the floor and looks up at the door, then reaches up and opens it. It swings open to reveal a huge pink eye blinking at him from a pink face. The features around the eye socket suggest feathers. Jewel recoils in shock at the apparition and starts running back up the corridor at top speed. Around her, the walls, ceiling, and door fall away like oversized playing cards, leaving the floor floating in space. Side view of her as a giant red chicken with a black stripe around its midsection and black tail feathers—Red—gives pursuit. Behind them, surreal colors and shapes float past. The camera follows the two. It strikes at her twice with its beak, the background exploding briefly with each peck.) (Suddenly she stops short and runs in the opposite direction as a yellow chicken with a black stripe and tail, Chuck, has joined the chase. He tries to peck her once, the background exploding again, before she jumps into a hole in the path. Bomb’s black, white-striped poultry equivalent, sporting a orange tail, runs up and plunges its beak in after her, and the background changes briefly to show a praying cricket during this digging. Jewel is yanked out as the original surreal pattern reappears, and Bomb throws her down the path with the backdrop going into an insane swirling motion. All three begin to peck at her, throwing feathers everywhere, the background swirling again.) (When the feathers clear, the birds—now back to their normal selves and sizes—are pounding on her with pillows. A large, glowing vortex is seen behind them; this grows gradually until it fills about half the screen. Bomb and Red fly in and hit her at point-blank range, and Chuck throws his pillow. It floats against a white background as the Jewel’s head moves into view to rest on it. The scene dissolves around her to her bed; she is sleeping peacefully, with no sound but the ticking of a clock.) (After a moment, she sits up suddenly and looks around herself. She smiles, relieved. However, the bed begins to shake and rattle, meaning that "abuse" is far from over. Its legs begin to grow, elevating her toward the roof of her house. She breaks through it; cut to outside as he is lifted high above its surface. The bed pulls its legs out through the hole and plants them around it, and she wobbles back and forth in midair. Close-up of her as she begins to look slightly seasick.) (Around him, the scene dissolves to an expanse of water; her bed becomes a large wooden crate, with a pillow for her head. The background takes on a weird yellow-orange color, as of the sunset reflecting off the ocean. Pull back somewhat to the sound of seagulls calling to one another. A yellow fin breaks the surface and begins to circle the makeshift raft. Jewel watches nervously as it moves behind her and disappears from sight. Pull back again as a huge head with a mouth full of deadly pointed teeth surfaces. The creature, which has Chuck’s hair, roars at a deafening volume and swallows the raft whole. When it dives, we see that it is indeed Chuck—the fin was his hair.) (Jewel slides down his gullet at high speed and lands on a pile of sand. More of this begins to spill onto her head, burying her; pull back to show her trapped within an hourglass. Tippy walks into view to watch her, with various clocks and timepieces in the background. Tippy looks down at a watch on her wrist. Zoom in on its face; Jewel is now being used in place of Mickey Mouse, her arms rotating to show the time. These meet at 12:00, and the camera cuts to the face of an alarm clock. Turn up to show her mounted on top as the bell, with the striker poised next to his head. She looks quite nervous at the prospect that lies before her. The striker hits her, and we hear the bell ring.) (Turn up to show her on the red screen, with the both knifes poised next to her head. The knife hits her repeatly, and then sped up with each 2 hits. after 40 seconds, Jewel's head is expolded.) (The scene dissolves around Jewel to her bed; she is sleeping peacefully, with no sound but the ticking of the clock; After a moment, Jewel wakes up and go to her living room and find her little sister) Jewel: TRINKET! (Trinket Sparkles stabs her big sister with a knife, And the "Wasted" screen starts appearing on the screen.) (Jewel is in her room, but the room is red tinted and covered in blood. Also, there is a picture of Tippy on the wall. In the back, the screaming from FNAF is playing.) Jewel': '''Why is there so much blood, and why is the room red?! Also, why is there a picture of one of my best friends on my wall?! (gets out of bed) What is going on?! And worst of all, I hear screaming! (Jewel opens the drawer and sees an audiotape) Jewel': An audiotape? I'll insert this into my tape player. it, and the screaming gets louder ''OH NO!!'' The screaming is getting worse! I am starting to feel scared! Wait, a second, I see something on the TV! hand pops out of the TV, and grabs Jewel. She screams as she is dragged into the TV. wakes up in a chair. She realizes she is tied up. Jewel: GAAH! Wait a sec, this is just like the Nine Inch Nails video for Happiness in Slavery! gets crushed by a machine repeatly for 10 seconds. She is then revived and flies in an abyss Jewel: I'm being tortured, all thanks to that freaking hand! What the heck's next? is now in an apartment. She sees 4 asian girls tied up, handcuffed and gagged and realizes something Jewel: CRAP!!' I'm in the '''CENSORED' scene from Asian Schoolgirls! And I think I'm the 5th victim! Wait... I'M FORCED TO WATCH IT! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! the scene ends, Jewel is back home. Jewel': '''I'm glad that's over! a knock at her door Who is it? the door and an crudely-drawn Minecraft Steve starts singing loudly, while Trinket is sleeping inside the sofa and doesn't notice or hear because she is having a good dream Steve: Mine diamonds (Take on me) Mine diamonds (Take on me) I'll mine them So far I've got two! Jewel': AAAHHHH! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!!!' disappears in a puff of smoke Jewel': Thank god it's over! Trinket wakes up and throws two tarantulas at Jewel Jewel: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S CRAWLING IN MY DRESS!!!!' bites Jewel's hand Jewel: Loudly Screams goes to Jewel's house and eats Jewel Tippy: Tarantulas are really yummy for me! slides down her gullet at high speed Jewel: 彼は嘘をついていません！彼は飽きません！彼は'神'''です！！ Loudly Screams again for 7 seconds lands on a pile of sand with more insects and bugs, and snakes. The two tarantulas and more of this begins to spill onto her head, burying her ("the end." title card appears) Tippy: The End! Muhahahahahahahaha! (closing iris) (credits) Category:Episodes Category:Banned Episodes Category:Not for Big Babies or Little Children Category:Fanon Category:Fanfics